Conventional plate cutting tools includes sheers, sheering presses, pneumatic sheering machines, and electric sheering machines etc., wherein sheers are the oldest plate working tools. The operator exerts forces by his hand to sheer a plate. Extended handles i.e. arms of force can be used on sheers to save labor. Nevertheless, labor-intensive age has passed and the sheers have become backward tools. Moreover, various sizes of sheers are usually required for sheering the plates of various thicknesses, and straight and curved sheers are sometimes required for cutting out various shapes of plates. Furthermore, the users of sheers often feel troublesome and difficult in the plate. As to the sheer presses, they are used only for cutting large plates along straight lines. A round punch is used in a pneumatic sheering machine to punch out some material from a blank when the punch is moved in a vertical direction by highly compressed air. However, because of the big noises made in the operation of this kind of machine, the operator usually feels very uncomfortable. In addition, along the cutting line, a continuous burr forms. Because of the burr, additional dressing work usually is necessary. Moreover, because of the compressed air, an air compressor is needed. This causes higher cost and the machine consumes much power.
Concerning an electric sheering machine, it must be grasped by the operator using it. Not only the weight of the machine but also that of the plate are loaded in the hands of the operator. Therefore, the operator is apt to feel very tired. Moreover, the electricity consumption of the motor of an electric sheering machine forms an additional cost.
The afore-mentioned conventional plate cutting tools have many disadvantages such as awkwardness, labor-consumption, power-consumption, noises-making, and incapability of producing good products. In addition, they have no good sheering effects and their own specific functions. No any conventional plate cutting tool is multi-functional. Consequently, a plate worker usually must have various tools available. This not only increases costs but also lowers the efficiency of plate work.
In view of these disadvantages, the inventor made a lot of efforts in observation and experimentation, and eventually invented the plate cutting device capable of cutting a plate along a curve described herein. This device is simple to use, consumes no power, and integrate the effects of various cutting tools in one device so that it largely reduces the cost of purchasing the tools. Moreover, it can be used to cut a plate rapidly. Especially, it has very good effects in cutting a plate along a curve.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a plate cutting device which integrates the functions of cutting plates of various thicknesses along straight lines or curves so that the necessity of providing various cutting tools to cut the plates of various thicknesses along straight lines or curves can be eliminated.
Another object of the invention is to provide a highly labor-saving plate cutting device which can be used to cut various plates by the rolling of a toothed rolling wheel and a cutting wheel without the need of electric power.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a plate cutting device which makes no noises in use and can be used to produce quality products, especially there will be no burrs left along the cutting lines so that the cut plates need not to be dressed.
In order that the invention may be more fully understood, an embodiment thereof will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.